Golden Alicanto
Nearing the top of the Alasre Mountains, you can see curious cracks cutting deep into the earth. If you venture nearer and peer down, you can see a dark glint deep within. Only the most daring of travelers dare to explore these fissures, but the reward can be great: the shine comes from valuable metals. Here silver and gold lie close to the surface, perhaps eroded from the Caves of Nareau below. You can hear soothing birdsong, emanating from the trees around you. If you remain motionless for long enough, you can catch a glimpse of a truly unique species - a small bird quickly diving out of sight. Being careful not to startle the small creature, you lean towards the opening of one of the smaller cracks and look inside. It takes a while for your eyes to adjust to the light, and even when they do it is hard to spot the tiny bird. Wings glitter in what light reaches down that far, and it appears to be the same shade as the rare metals... Indeed, its feathers seem to be made of gold, and others of fine silver. Egg This small egg glitters brightly in your hands. Hatchling You bend over the snug nest you have made, offering a small nugget of gold to a hatchling resting inside. It rises to take the food, extending its beautiful wings as far as they go. The sun slowly creeps in and hits this young one, making it very difficult to continue looking at. The light almost blinds you, and you can only see a blaze of light where the hatchling sits. The precious metals that its kind eat somehow give their feathers a beautiful sheen, but still allow them flight. Feathers feel metallic to the touch, a beautiful color and incredibly smooth. When they molt, their feathers are collected and made into jewelry. This hatchling is still too young to fly, but enjoys spending its time on your shoulder. You have to be careful, though, for if you wear jewelry, it will sometimes become a meal for a hungry chick. Adult A cloud slowly passes over the sun, bathing the world momentarily in darkness. When the sun reappears once more, a bright spot on one of the Keep's walls catches your eye. A little bird is sitting there, busily gobbling a golden necklace. You approach slowly, trying not scare it off, and gaze up at it. Beautiful golden eyes gaze back at you before it finishes its meal and takes wing. You follow its path high into the air, until the reflection of the sun on its feathers forces you to avert your gaze. Alicantos, you know from studying lore, are birds from the Alasre Mountains, who eat metal and appear to have gold or silver imbued in their feathers. Their eggs are usually hidden in crevices, where they blend in among gold and silver and are very difficult to spot. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information *No. 64 *Obtained from the '''Donation Shop '''for 5 (October 2009) *Released October 1, 2009 *Sprites: GlassWalker *Description: Damien *Origins: Alicanto is a mythological bird of the desert of Atacama, pertaining to Chilean mythology. Category:2009 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Birds Category:Alicantos